Every Day is a Second Chance
by AwkwardnessInANutshell
Summary: All right, so lets pretend I didn't use my first name as the first name of the main character. (OC) So Alaska, is a girl, and she stumbles across the cabin group, one day (More like THEY stumble across HER) I came up with this idea after reading a review from my re-write of 'I don't love people for a reason'. T for swearing and possible 'kissing stuff' as Clementine calls it.


**720 hours before…**

Alaska felt her eye's begin to get heavier. _Shit! This is NOT good! Alaska~ Snap out of it! _She cursed in her mind, eventually giving into sleep's wishes. Only for a split second as the next, her eyes snapped open to the sound of groaning and moans. _Lurkers! _She thought worriedly.

"I'm out! Come on!" An older man, not too old but definitely older than the other one called.

"C'mon kid, we gotta get!" The younger one, who I might add, was quite cute… said as he grabbed me bridal style and the two began taking off, with me.

After they stopped running, which was quite some time later, the fun part came.

"Do you think we're far away, enough?" The younger one asked. He had mahogany brown hair, and orange sweater which was quite soft as far as I could tell, and a bit of stubble going on.

"Yeah, Yeah, we're good." The older one replied. He had a green jacket, cargo pants, and white hair. (Mostly white anyways…)

"So, I'm Luke… and this is Pete." The younger one, who I must remind, was carrying me, smiled.

"Hi, Luke… hi, Pete." I smiled back. I quickly turned the entire emotion. "I can walk you know." I said to Luke. He chuckled.

"Yeah, and you can also fall asleep in extremely dangerous situations." He shot back. I frowned before nodding. I heard Pete whisper something to Luke.

"If she wants ta walk, let 'er, Luke." He whispered.

"And let her get near chomped again? No way." Luke whispered back.

"We gotta group, we're gonna take you back there… fix ya up, maybe you could stay…?" Luke suggested. "O- only if you want!… of course." He quickly said after.

"So… you got another group? We don't want 'em thinkin' we're doin' anything but helpin' ya," Pete said. I frowned and shook my head 'no'.

"So… who are you? Ya remind me of someone, I just can't quite put my finger on it." Luke said. I gave him a light smile.

"I…" I started. "Am Alaska." I answered proudly.

Luke chuckled before getting punched on the arm by Pete. "Alaska? What kind of a name is-" Pete punched Luke again.

Luke suddenly looked down at his shoes. "Sorry, sir." He whispered to Pete.

"So, Alaska, how old are you?" Pete asked. A cabin, the front side of one anyway, appeared in the distance as we walked out of the woods.

"22..." I mumbled.

"Ah, so you were… what? 19? When this all happened?" Pete asked. I nodded.

"Wanna walk now?" Luke asked with some struggle as he shifted my weight onto his other arm without really moving me. I chuckled.

"Only if you insist." I replied hopping out of his arms and onto my feet.

"Well it's really okay if… all right…" Luke mumbled.

"Now, you stay here as long as you need, honey." Pete said while opening the door and walking in, Luke by his side. I frowned, suddenly frozen, unable to move my feet inwards.

"Don't worry, they won't mind." Pete said as Luke and him stopped and waited for me. Before I could say anything I felt Luke's hand grab mine and twirl me slightly while pulling me in. I felt my face burn up as he smirked while letting go of my hand.

"Luke's a bit… playful." Pete explained. "He don't mean nothin' by it." He said as we all began towards the kitchen… er… THEY began towards the kitchen, I followed them. Luke was still grinning as we entered.

"Who's this?" A woman with puffy hair asked… **(Wow, best desc. EVAR AIAN…) **

"This here, is Alaska." Pete explained.

"Nice to meet you, Alaska. I'm Rebecca, and this is Alvin."

"Nice to meet you." Alvin said. I shook both their hands before the conversation went on.

"Sarah?" Rebecca asked. I assumed she was talking to the raven haired girl sitting next to them. She (Sarah) had rose framed glasses, and seemed like the average teenager, to me at the time.

"Hi, Sarah. I'm Alaska." I smiled and shook hands with the girl.

Sarah giggled before speaking. "Like the state?" She asked.

"Sarah!" Pete scolded but I ignored him.

"Yeah! Exactly like the state." I beamed. It was nice meeting friendly faces, for once... I didn't wanna screw this up.

"We've got a couple more people who should be coming…"

"Yeah?" I smiled.

"Yeah." Luke answered for Pete. "For now… you hungry?" he asked. I nodded way too eagerly, making him chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All right, lets pretend that I didn't use my first name as the name of the main character... anywho, I've got a question, should Alaska (OC) be paired with Luke, or paired with Nick? Review, point out typos, give me feed back, etc. ALSO! Clementine WILL take place in this fic, I know Alaska was rescued by Pete and Luke the same way Clementine was, but just bare through it, okay?**


End file.
